Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is the main supporting character of the original Inazuma Eleven series. He was a defender for Raimon except for the period during the second season when he left as he thought he wasn't strong enough; he ended up joining Aliea Gakuen, becoming the captain of their ultimate team, Dark Emperors. In the third season, he was a midfielder, and the temporary captain for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, watching the final match of the Holy Road along with others such as Kabeyama Heigorou and Fudou Akio. Background Not much about his past is known. Not even about his early childhood. However he was born on the day of February 1st. Personality Kazemaru Ichirouta is shown as being a very competitive young character, yet he also has a nice, and friendly personality, as he likes to play against very strong players that are stronger than him. He is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. He sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. He is also a good leader, in which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou are all helping Orpheus out. He seems to be one of the most expressive characters in the anime. He is shown to be very kind hearted and caring to his teammates, but he can be slow at thinking as seen in episode 5. He is close to his teammates, as shown when they won against Little Gigant, he had jumped up and hugged Endou Mamoru. In the manga, he seemed to care for his whole team, and he is the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Although he was injured in the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he however kept cheering on for the rest of his teammates. Appearance Kazemaru Ichirouta has light fair skin and aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail with a red band, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes and thick eyebrows. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket, and brown pants as shown in episode 78. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten much taller and his hair is worn down with a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas's. The right side bangs (the ones near the uncovered eye) are now straight. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. Abilities Koutei Penguin 2gou Koutei Penguin 2gou feat. Shark Shippuu Dash Quick Draw Honoo no Kazamidori Bunshin Feint Bunshin Defense Chouwaza! Speed Force Dark Phoenix Excalibur 真 Fuujin no Mai 真 Double Cyclone The Hurricane V3 Shippuu Dash 改 Fuujin no Mai Tatsumaki Otoshi The Hurricane Ikemen UP! Mach Wind Air Bullet Kazaana Drive Spinning Cut Spinning Cut V3 Triple Boost Deep Jungle 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 In episode 1; Originally a member of the Raimon's athletics club, Kazemaru Ichirouta was asked by Endou Mamoru to join the Raimon's soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku Gakuen as they were short on soccer players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practicing by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he became horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. During the match against Inazuma Eleven, he and Gouenji brought a new hissatsu; Honoo no Kazamidori. Just before the match against Sengoku Igajima (the first match in the Football Frontier tournament), he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyaska, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play soccer so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament along with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought against the teams from Aliea Gakuen at the beginning of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, while seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Gakuen, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left, In the video game, however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with The Genesis from pushing himself too hard. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and he and the others were free once more. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when passing by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that threw him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and is also the fifth|sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. During the match with Neo Japan, coach Kudou had ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns very sweaty. He was then substituted into the match and it turned out that he completed the hissatsu Fuujin no Mai. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime), Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. Also, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki. In episode 123, after Inazuma Japan's kickoff, he received a pass from Hiroto and touched the ball to Someoka, who tried to score with Dragon Slayer V3. Unfortunately, the hissatsu was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. As the Little Gigant's goalkeeper made a pass to Maxi, Kazemaru quickly stole the ball and proceeded to get past Kito Ryand with Fuujin no Mai 改. He then passed the ball to Hiroto, who tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, while not having much better result then Someoka. In episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon just like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Kazemaru made his reappearance in episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou, were all seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink in Amano Mikado Stadium. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kazemaru first appeared in episode 3 of Outer Code as Teikoku's reinforcement commitee and Kageyama's new underling. He was the only one who knows about his commands before the matches. At the beginning of Teikoku's match against Inakuni Raimon, he didn't disapprove the use of some special shoes controlled by Kageyama or Shimerigawa being given the captain's band, much to Sakuma's surprise. Inakuni Raimon took advantage of Teikoku's slowed down opponents, and Asuto managed to get past him with Inabikari Dash. After the shoes that slowed them down are turned off, Kazemaru and the others' speed went back to normal and they managed to surpass the exhausted Inakuni Raimon due to preserving their stamina. He used Shippuu Dash to get past Hiyori and had a flashback which revealed that Kageyama had manipulated Kazemaru into working for him after reminding him of Raimon's lost against Barcelona Orb and his desire to make Teikoku stronger. During the second half, Fudou and Sakuma convinced him to give the team their normal shoes because they should play their own soccer instead of relying on technology, but after the match end, Kazemaru revealed that Teikoku going against Kageyama's orders was part of his plan all along. After being out of the tournament, he and Gouenji went together to watch matches of Raimon, and even with Endou, Kidou, Sakanoue in the final match. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Kazemaru was chosen as a defender for Inazuma Japan. The players who were selected, aside from Nosaka and Nishikage, came together wearing their uniform and went to their training facility with the bus. Later on the whole team was introduced to their coaches and managers. The next day, Clario Orvan appeared, using Diamond Ray which went straight through Kazemaru and the rest of the team. Kazemaru was chosen as one of the starting players for the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison. Baek Shi-Woo used Red Break to try and score the first goal for his team but Kazemaru used his new hissatsu Spinning Fence to prevent him shooting, also stealing the ball in the progress, then gave it back to Endou. After Baek Shi-Woo scored against them he spoke to Endou asking if he was okay and commenting on how they used a dirty trick to score. When Gouenji scored using Last Resort, Kazemaru alongside Hiura joined him in his celebration. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with the help of Kanon, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hiroto and Fideo. 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' He taught, trained and helped Kurumada, Shindou and Kirino for their match against Zero. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with Endou, Fubuki, Fudou, Kidou and Kabeyama. During the match against Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon. He used Shippuu Dash to pass one adverse member and passes the ball to Fubuki, and then he used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Kidou and Fudou to break the cell where Aoi was. In the match, he was seen giving any advice to Kirino, by telling him that he wouldn't defend without the other's defenders help. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kabeyama to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster and succeeded in doing so. Later on he was seen helping Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared along with his teammates due to Fran's power. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match He appears with the rests of the Inazuma Best Eleven team. He along with Kirino Ranmaru tricked Fudou Akio in thinking they were going to use Honoo no Kazamidori in which it worked and he passed the ball to Gouenji Shuuya instead. Quotes *That's not what soccer is at all. Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Gouenji Shuuya' 'Kidou Yuuto' 'Fubuki Shirou' 'Handa Shinichi' 'Someoka Ryuugo' 'Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu' Kabeyama Heigorou Kurimatsu Teppei Shishido Sakichi Megane Kakeru Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is February 1st. *His english version name is Nathan Swift. *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, referring to his high speed, his hissatsu and his element. His English version last name, Swift, again refers to his high speed. *He has a character song titled Mai Agare!. *He sang the ending songs Mata ne... no Kisetsu and Saikyou de Saikou as Inazuma All-Star. The other Stars are Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto and Fubuki Shirou. *When he was in Dark Emperors he didn't wear the captain's band. *He is one of the fastest players in the anime. *He's one of the few characters in the series who have played more than 2 positions. Some others notably being Sakuma Jirou, Zaizen Touko, Saginuma Osamu and Endou Mamoru. In seasons 2 and 3 he is a midfielder for Raimon and Inazuma Japan, and forward for Dark Emperors, but in the games he is a defender. In the third game, despite being a defender, the moves he learns are shoot and dribble hissatsu techniques. *In episode 15, a senior member in Raimon's track club mentioned that he had used his speed to defeat teams on the top national level. *Ten years later in Inazuma Eleven GO, he, along with Gouenji, Someoka, Kabeyama and Fudou, played for a pro league team. *According to Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, he, Max and Kageno are classmates. *In some official sources, it is stated that he is popular among girls, just like Fubuki Shirou, because of his gentle personality. *In Animage GRAND PRIX 2011, he was the 1st place of Best male characters. In 2012, he was the 3rd place in the same contest. *In the 2017 Inazuma Eleven Valentines Day Contest in Twitter, which was an event everyone wrote a tweet with their Valentine presents to their favorite characters, he was ranked the 1st with a total of 512 votes. The 2nd was Fubuki Shirou and the 3rd was Fudou Akio. As the winners, they had some voicelines to thank people who gifted to them. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Yuka Nishigaki *'English voice actor' : Griffin Burns :all information on Kazemaru Ichirouta came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kazemaru_Ichirouta Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males